The First Noel
by partypantscuddy
Summary: And yet another Christmas present!  This time for rolypolyquorra.


_Merry Christmas Noelle. xoxo - Syd_

* * *

><p>"Chase! Come on, it's going to start!"<p>

Chase shook his head before dropping down beside Thirteen on their couch and wrapping his arm around her shoulders as she leaned into him. It was the night before Christmas and they were settling down to watch one of their favorite holiday movies.

"Which one are we watching tonight?" He asked as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Elf." She replied.

"Alright cool." The movie started and after several minutes they were both too distracted to continue watching. Chase was too preoccupied with trying to get Thirteen to stop asking him about the present he had gotten her.

"Just tell me Chase. Come on!"

"No, just wait another day Rem. You'll see what it is."

"Come on. I'll tell you what I got you."

"I don't care about what you got me. I don't want to know."

"Chase, please. Just tell me!"

"Nope. I'm not telling you."

"Jerk." She replied punching him lightly.

"Ow, now you've lost all chances of knowing what it is."

"Ugh." He laughed at her reaction.

She was so stubborn and persistent when it came to getting what she wanted. It had actually been surpringly easy to get her a present. She had mentioned a few months ago how she would love to go to Hawaii for a week or two, and he had made a mental note of it. He had gotten her two tickets and a week stay in a hotel in Mau. Two tickets so she was free to invite whomever she wished although he was sure that she would ask him to come along considering she had few friends out side of their colleugues. She on the other hand had gotten him a new watch. He had accidentally stumbled upon it in her drawers while putting away the laundry one day. He had learned his lesson about hiding things in the dresser long ago.

He felt her leave his side and watched as she exited the room. When she returned, she dropped an envelope into his lap.

"I gave you your gift, now you give me mine."

"I didn't ask you to give me it." He replied rolling his eyes.

"Oh well, you have to take it." She replied dropping down beside him again.

"Doesn't mean I have to open it now. I can wait until tomorrow. Or midnight at least, unlike someone else."

"I hate you."

"You love me." He let out a laugh when she didn't respond again, knowing he had won the argument.

* * *

><p>Thirteen tried her best to not hit Chase again. She didn't know what the big deal was to waiting until Christmas morning to open presents. As a child her family waited until midnight to open them. That had stopped when she had turned ten. When her mother's Huntington's got the best of her, they didn't even bother with Christmas anymore. By the time she was thirteen the Holidays had stopped. She pulled her feet up into Chase's lap, deciding to give the harassment another try. "Open it. You know you want to..."<p>

"No I don't Rem."

"Liar. Okay, fine. If you open it, you don't have to give me my present."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really."

"I don't know if I should believe you or not..."

"I swear, I'm not lying." She said honestly.

She watched as Chase cautiously opened the enevelope, smiling as his face lit up.

"Yankees tickets? These are practically in the dug out. Rem you didn't have to do this."

"I wanted to." She said sincerely, scooting over and kissing him on the lips. "Think of it as a thank you. For putting up with my bullshit."

"You don't have to thank me for that. I love you, of course I'd be willing to put up with your BS."

"Yeah, well I love you more. which reminds me, I found this, in your locker at work..." She slipped out an envelop with her name on it.

"What the hell Remy? Come on, you were supposed to wait until tomorrow. Why were you even snooping through my things?"

She didn't listen to a word leaving his mouth due tot he fact that she was already ripping into the envelope.

"Jesus Chase. And you said I didn't have to get you what I got you? Tickets to Hawaii? Seriously? I haven't mentioned wanting to go Hawaii in months. How did you even remember?"

"I ordered those the day you said you wanted to go. Thought 'what the hell, let's get her present now so I don't have to worry about it later."

"You're too good for me. I don't deserve you." She said softly, kissing him again.

It was true. Out of all of her significant others Chase had been the best. He was the one who was willing to be with her when the Huntington's would surely get the best of her in the years to come. He was the one to show her unconditional love and affection when she needed it most. She leaned into his side, smiling as he wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. For their first Christmas together, it was one she would never forget.


End file.
